Kirai demo Suki
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Asam manis cinta remaja yang dialami seorang gadis belia bernama Haruno Sakura menuntun dirinya agar lebih dewasa. Uh! Tapi masalahnya ia jatuh cinta dengan musuhnya sendiri, jadi ... Kalau begitu bagaimana? Belum lagi halangannya untuk mendekati Sasuke banyak sekali! Gengsinya, martabatnya, semuanya! AAAH! Ia benci menjadi remaja! / CrackHumor, AU, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Disclaimer: Masashi-_sensei_

Pair: SasuSaku

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance,** Drama, **Humor**

Warn: AU, CrackHumor, Typo(s), _etc._

.

.

.

**Kirai demo Suki (Benci tapi cinta)**

_Inspired by: (A little) true story._

_LittleAuthorNotes: Cerita ini diambil dari sudut pandang Sakura._

* * *

"Kalau begitu, Haruno dan Uchiha saja _sensei_ yang menjadi peraga untuk seni keterampilan!"

Ah, ini lagi. Sakura benci! Kenapa _sih _teman-temannya selalu memasangkan Sakura dengan Uchiha bodoh satu itu?! Mereka buta atau apa? Tak bisakah melihat wajah kami yang sudah tertekuk tak suka ini?

"Aku menolak," _oke_. Sekarang Sakura semakin emosi, ia mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Uchiha bodoh satu itu!

"Kau mengikutiku," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke yang jauh duduk disamping belakang bangkunya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada emosi sambil mengacungkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mendelik tak suka.

"Kau yang plagiat. Kenapa kau ini selalu muncul dihadapanku dan menyamaiku?" ujar Sasuke sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak menambahkan Sasuke dan Sakura, "Whahahaha! Sekarang pasangan suami-istri sedang bertengkar!," teriaknya kencang. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura saling membuang muka masing-masing, teman-teman sekelasnya malah bersiul-siul menyahuti godaan Naruto.

**...**

Membanting tubuhnya kearah kasur dengan kencang, Haruno Sakura menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Sebabnya, ini perihal teman-temannya dan si _alien _idiot itu tadi siang! Iya, Uchiha Sasuke!

Kenapa sedari beberapa bulan lalu (Saat sebuah _insiden_—bisa dibilang begitu—terjadi). Ini disebabkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke—yang pindah sekolah ke sekolah Sakura—mulai menebar pesona pada semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Awalnya, Sakura yang telah biasa mendapat peringkat pertama (Meskipun didalam ulangan harian) kini digeser menjadi posisi kedua oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Kontan, dirinya kesal. Namun, ia masih tahan karna ia sudah mempunyai perasaan 'Tertarik' dengan Sasuke.

Suatu saat, ia memberi tahukan perihal perasaannya pada Ino, temannya. Otomatis Ino berteriak kencang; "_KAU SUKA DENGAN SASUKE?!_" oke. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kalau suara Ino itu lebih keras dibandingkan dengan _bell _sekolah yang bahkan bisa membangunkan Shikamaru, si Raja tidur.

Kontan, Sakura yang salah tingkah langsung berteriak; "_Ma-Mana mungkin aku menyukai _Alien _seperti dia_?!" _well_, Uchiha Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung marah dan mengatai rambut Sakura balik, dan dari situlah permusuhan mereka muncul.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kalau Sakura memanggil Sasuke '_Alien_,' itu sebenarnya pujian—_dulu_—karna Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa beban. Sasuke sangat sempurna (Dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang bahkan menggaris saja masih berkelok).

Sekarang, permusuhan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura semakin benci dengan Sasuke karna ia _sering_ mencaci Sakura dan merendahkannya. Jadilah, perasaan suka Sakura terlanjur hilang untuk Sasuke.

Jujur saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar (Entah masih pacaran atau tidak). Anak sekolah _Oto Gakuen_ kalau tidak salah Sakura ingat namanya adalah Karin Uzumaki. Ya, mereka menjalani hubungan _long distance relationship_. Karin adalah teman masa SMP Sasuke, dan Sakura tak mau tahu kenapa Karin bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Bukan, bukan karna cemburu. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tak perduli dan membungkam perasaan cinta _yang sebenarnya _masih terpendam didalam hati. Sumpah, ia tak cemburu dengan semua yang dilakukannya!

"Tapi ... Arrgh! Kenapa dulu aku bisa menyukainya?!"

**...**

Kini, hari belajar telah dimulai lagi. Kali ini pelajaran Kabuto-_sensei _si guru Biologi yang terlalu hobi untuk meneliti berbagai macam spesies hewan (Sampai semutpun ia bedah, _lho_.).

"Ya, Haruno. Coba jawab dan bacakan pertanyaan nomor empat," suruh Kabuto-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura yang sudah siap memakai kacamata bacanya.

"Pertanyaan nomor empat: Spesies hewan-hewan di Jepang semakin menurun, ini disebabkan oleh kurangnya perhatian manusia terhadap hewan-hewan disekitarnya. Jadi, apa langkah yang baik untuk mengurangi kejadian tersebut? Jawabannya adalah; A. Mencintai dan Menyayangi lingku—"

"Mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke! Hwahahahaha!" celetuk Kiba saat Sakura membacakan soalnya.

"_Cih_. Aku jijik dengan ucapanmu, Kiba." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menuding Sasuke balik.

"Apalagi aku! Aku _sangat sangat _jijik kalau harus mencintai dan menyayangi _alien _sepertimu!" seru Sakura kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**...**

"_Mou_ ... Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan merajuk sambil menusuk _bento_-mu dengan sumpit sebegitu kerasnya," ucap Tenten memperingati. Sakura lalu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku kesaaaaaaalll!" ucap Sakura sambil menusuk _tempura _yang ada didalam kotak _bento_ miliknya itu.

"Oh, ayolah, _babe_. Kau adalah _bad girl _sejati, dan aku muak mendengarnya. Kenapa sih susah sekali kalau bilang, 'Aku menyukai Sasuke?' itu tiga kosakata yang paling mudah," ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang menyengir ria.

"Aku tak menyukai _Alien _bodoh itu!" seru Sakura tak terima. Sementara Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata hanya menyengir maklum dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Su-Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Ini jam makan siang, lebih baik kita makan saja ..." ucap Hinata menengahi. Kemudian Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Sampai matipun aku takkan mengakuinya, Ino." Gumam Sakura pelan.

**...**

"Sssh, diamlah. Kalian tidak lihat Haruno dan Uchiha tak menyukainya?"

Oh, _God bless_, Asuma-_sensei_! Kau menyelamatkan Sakura dari mulut-mulut laknat yang _selalu _menghantuinya setiap saat. Dan, kali ini Sakura harus memberikan satu buah _parcel _untuk _sensei killer _ini sebagai bentuk terimakasih.

"Tapi _sensei_, bagiku—_kraus_.—Haruno dan Uchiha sangat cocok—_kraus_." Ucap Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan lahap.

"Chouji, pertama. Ini jam pelajaran dan kau sudah makan saja. Memang betul, aku mengakuinya, Haruno dan Uchiha sangat cocok. Tapi, lihatlah. Haruno sampai memotong rambut panjangnya dikarnakan kalian menggosipi Haruno yang mempunyai rambut panjang demi Sasuke yang menyukai gadis berambut panjang," ucap Asuma santai. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura mendelik kearah guru tersebut.

"Aku tidak memanjangkan rambutku untuk itu!" seru Sakura tak terima. Sementara Sasuke mencibirnya.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja, Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Sakura justru menjatuhkan kepalanya kearah meja dengan kencang. _Headbang_.

**...**

_oke._ Nampaknya efek _headbang _tadi cukup berbahaya bagi Sakura. Lihat saja, dirinya yang sedang membantu Ibunya memasak kini merasa sangat pusing dan sangat lemas.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Mebuki sambil memotong sayuran-sayuran yang akan dimasak. Sakura kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak, Bu ..." ucap Sakura. Mebuki lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya.

"Sasuke-_kun _lagi? Ada apa kau dengan dia?"

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ibu memang mengetahui perihal Sasuke. Ini disebabkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei _(Wali kelasnya) datang kerumah membicarakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Bu." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

"Kau harus sabar sedikit, Sakura. Jangan seperti dulu, Ibu ingat saat kau melempar _laptop_ milikmu kewajahnya saking sebalnya," ucap Mebuki memperingati.

**...**

**Sakura PoV**

Ya, ya, ya. Aku ingat itu. Saat Sasuke Uchiha dengan bodohnya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis murahan milik Sasori-_senpai_. Dan dengan bodohnya (Aku mengakui) aku melempar _laptop_ yang sedang kebetulan kubawa ke wajahnya.

_Well_, itulah penyebab Kakashi-_sensei_ datang kerumah untuk membicarakannya dengan Ibu. Ah, ya. Aku bukan tanpa alasan untuk menamparnya dengan _laptop _kesayanganku satu itu. Ia waktu itu sangat kelewatan, hingga aku (Yang bahkan dulu tak bisa memukul ataupun melawannya meskipun aku termasuk gadis garang) menimpuk wajahnya hingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang sangat tercetak jelas.

Aku menangis waktu itu, aku ingat. Satu kelas langsung heboh. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten adalah orang yang paling kelabakan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapku _sedikit_ bersalah. Aku benci dengannya juga karna itu! _Hmph_.

**...**

Kuusap wajahku yang masih mengantuk, kemudian aku mencoba mandi menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih melanda disekitar ujung-ujung syarafku. Setelah itu, aku kemudian memakai seragam sekolah dan segera turun kelantai bawah.

Kutemukan Ibu sedang melepas celemeknya dan Ayah yang sibuk membaca koran dimeja makan. "Ayah, Ibu. Aku tak sarapan, jadi aku langsung berangkat." Ucapku sambil berlalu.

Ibu menatapku dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut. "Sakura? Kau ini sedari kemarin tak apa-apa, 'kan? Wajahmu sudah pucat begitu," Ibu memperingatiku. Aku yang sedang mengambil sepatu kemudian menoleh kearah dapur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berangkat!" seruku sambil berlari meninggalkan Ibu dan Ayah yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang, anak dalam masa pubertas selalu merepotkan." Samar-samar bisa kudengar Ayah yang bergumam begitu.

**...**

Kelas berlangsung seperti biasa (Lengkap dengan celotehan para murid tentangku dan si _Alien_ yang _katanya_ pangeran sekolah itu). Aku yang terdiam—bukan berarti menikmati ocehan itu—hanya menatap mereka malas.

"Sampai kapan kau masih akan menggangguku dengan Haruno satu itu?" tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ itu terdengar. Ah, suara Sasuke. Seketika kelas berubah menjadi senyap sunyi akibat beberapa konsonan yang mengalir lancar dari bibirnya itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau ini sepertinya sedang sensitif ya?" balas Ino yang duduk disebelahku. Aku kemudian mencubit tangannya pelan, memberi isyarat agar gadis _blonde_ ini agar tidak ikut campur.

"Kau kira aku gadis yang sedang dalam periodenya? Bukan itu. Aku _sudah_ punya pacar," ucap Sasuke balik. Kurasakan dadaku bergetar—entah kenapa—akibat ucapan Sasuke yang kelewat santai itu.

"Hei, hei. Kalau aku bilang, lebih bagus Sakura daripada Karin! Sakura tidak semurah Karin, Bung." Ucap Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Aku memilih terdiam dan membaca buku matematika sendiri (Karna Kakashi-_sensei _tidak masuk hari ini).

"Apa bagusnya sih Sakura?" sembur Sasuke balik. Aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh api kesal. Kutorehkan wajahku padanya lengkap dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku tak berniat dibilang bagus olehmu, kok." Ucapku mencoba menahan emosi. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan emosi dan nafsuku untuk mencabik-cabiknya sekarang juga, dan, uh. Lagipula aku benar-benar tak bisa menamparnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar diri," balas Sasuke balik. Ragaku bergetar lagi, aku mencoba menahan air mata yang mencoba menyeruak akibat emosi yang kutahan padanya.

"Be-Begitu ya ... A-Aku juga tidak perduli." Uh, tidak Sasuke. Aku perduli! Tapi aku lebih memilih memendamnya didalam hati daripada sakit hati nantinya.

Tak kutorehkan lagi kepalaku, aku memilih bangun dari kursi dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku beralasan saja pada si Shino (Ketua kelas) bahwa aku ingin buang air. Padahal tidak. Aku hanya ingin membasuh wajahku agar tak mengeluarkan air mata.

**...**

"Huft. Leganya ..." ucapku disertai dengan helaan nafas lega. Seperti yang kuduga, membasuh wajahku dengan air cukup untuk meredakan emosiku dan wajahku yang memerah menahan tangis.

Saat aku melangkah keluar, aku dikejutkan oleh raga Sasuke yang tengah bersender disamping pintu toilet wanita. "Apa maumu?," kutanyakan begitu padanya.

"Kau ... Menangis?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Aku kemudian mencoba memasang wajah angkuh sambil membuang wajahku darinya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ucapku sambil melewatinya begitusaja. Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, sungguh tak perduli!

**...**

"Kalian makan saja duluan, aku tidak ingin makan," ucapku sambil tersenyum miring kearah Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Kemudian Tenten mencibirku.

"Kau tidak bawa makan siang atau apa?" tanya Tenten setengah menyindir. Aku kemudian menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal sambil meringis kearahnya.

"_Well_, itu juga termasuk. Aku tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan dan lupa membawa _bento_," ucapku dengan nada menyesal. Ino kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Kalau kau mau makan kau bisa ke kantin," ucap Ino sambil menarik Tenten dan Hinata keluar kelas.

Aku kemudian menjatuhkan kepalaku kearah meja dengan kencang. _Well_, _headbang_ lagi. Masa bodohlah kalau aku pusing lagi seperti kemarin. Tak perduli, yang penting aku bisa melepaskan sesuatu didalam tubuhku yang terasa aneh.

Hatiku berkata aku menyukai Sasuke, namun pikiranku menolak perasaanku dengan alasan yang lebih moralitas, ragaku juga ikut merespon otakku yang lebih menyuarakan kekesalan pada Sasuke. Ah, tubuhku bahkan tak bisa bekerja sama akibat kau, Uchiha Sasuke!

Pangeran sekolah idiot! _Alien _idiot! Kau selalu membuatku tak karuan. Kau membuatku hancur, semuanya. Sampai-sampai tubuhku bahkan tak bisa bekerja sama akibat kau! Benci!

Ah, kalau kata Kiba sih ini namanya 'Benci tapi cinta,' dan aku sudah muak mendengarnya dari mulut Kiba yang selalu ngotot bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Si penyuka anjing itu selalu berteriak balik jika aku berteriak aku tak menyukai Sasuke.

_Wahai Tuhan. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan mahluk menjengkelkan sepertinya?_

Itu doa milikku diatas. Dan, ah. Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Wajahku pucat akibat tadi pagi tak sarapan dan sekarang tak makan siang. Kurasakan mejaku berbunyi sebuah plastik, dan ketika aku melihat keatas aku terkejut.

"Makan." Oh, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dalam hati ingin sekali mengambil bungkusan (Yang aku tahu isinya adalah _yakisoba_), namun pikiranku menolak. Ah, lagi-lagi tak bisa bekerja sama.

"Tidak, aku tak mau mengambilnya darimu," ucapku mempertahankan gengsiku. Kulihat sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut, menahan tawa rupanya, eh?

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan kepada Ino agar memberikannya padamu," ucap Sasuke. Aku mendecih pelan. Manusia ini tolol atau apa? (_Well_, dia peringkat pertama dikelas), sudah terlihat bahwa aku membencinya namun ia tak peka sama sekali. Dasar _Alien_ es!

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menerimanya meskipun itu dari Ino! Kau berikan saja untuk Karin tersayangmu itu," ucapku mencibir. Ia kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Aku takkan mengambil barang yang sudah kuberikan. Dan, kedengarannya kau benci dengan Karin," _iya! Aku membencinya, Sasuke!_ Tapi, aku hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati.

"Buang saja itu, aku tak butuh." Ucapku. Sasuke kemudian menggidikan bahunya dan mengambil bungkus kantung plastik yang ada didepanku dan mulai berjalan kedepan kelas. Oh, tidak! Dia benar-benar membuangnya!

_UCHIHA SASUKE NO BAKA!_

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: _Well_, ini emang cerita pribadiku. Namun, Cuma 50 persen aja koook. Gak lebih, selebihnya fiktif. Dan aku emang musuhan tapi suka (Sama seseorang) yang aku panggil Alien. Dia emang ganteng (Semua orang ngakuin), pinter, ranking satu pula. Dia juga murid pindahan dari semester satu yang lalu. Dan aku juga bener-bener kegeser jadi ranking dua *Cry*, hmm ... Satu lagi. Mungkin konflik di fict ini gak terlalu berat, jadi aku masukin genre Romance & Humor aja. Ya, mungkin enggak berat. Tapi nyesek. *Ketawa jahat*.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Warn: AU, Typo(s), _etc._

.

.

.

**Kirai demo Suki**

.

.

.

"_Why we have to keep hurting each other? This is so dumb. Both of us need to starting our relationship from zero again, right? And i know this is more dumb than before. Because, we both have an big prestige, right?"—anon._

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

Aku tak percaya semua ini! Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar membuang _yakisoba _yang dibelikannya untukku tadi siang!

Uh. Ini semua karna gengsiku yang terlalu tinggi, coba saja aku tadi menerima makanannya. Mungkin sekarang aku tak akan kehabisan energi seperti ini (Berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah maksudnya).

Kepalaku pusing, wajahku pucat, langkahku yang gontai—semua itu melengkapi penampilanku yang bahkan mirip seperti _zombie_ di _playstation _milik Tenten. Ah, rasanya aku ingin jatuh saja dipinggir trotoar jalan ini jika tidak banyak orang.

Hari memang sudah menjelang petang, dan aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Mungkin besok aku akan terkena demam, mungkin.

**...**

_Hell yeah_! Aku benar-benar demam sekarang. Ibu yang sedang mengompresiku ini menatapku khawatir sekaligus sedih. Mungkin Ibu membayangkan aku ini demam diakibatkan masalah yang menggangguku.

"Sakura, kau ini jangan seperti ini terus. Setiap punya masalah sakit, ada masalah apa kau dengan Sas—"

"Aku tak ada masalah apa-apa," ucapku memotong perkataan Ibu dengan tidak sopannya. Masa bodohlah, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik hari ini. Dan lihat saja, Ibu tak marah. Ia hanya tersenyum memaklumi kelakuanku ini.

"Ibu tahu kau menyembunyikannya," ucap Ibu sambil menepuk kedua belah tanganku yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidur bersamaku. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan memilih menatap kearah lain.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" tukasku membantah. Tuh, 'kan, aku paling sensitif jika seseorang membahas tentang masalahku—apalagi yang berhubungan dengan _Alien _idiot itu.

"Haah ... Kau ini bukan tipe anak yang bisa jujur, ya? Yasudahlah. Ibu akan pergi ke rumah Ino habis ini," ucap Ibu. Ah, bukan menjadi hal aneh jika Ibu sering kerumah Ino. Pasalnya, Ibuku dan Ibu milik si _Pig _itu merupakan kawan sejak kecil. Wajar jika aku ikut berteman baik dengan Ino.

Seusai pintu tertutup, aku menghela nafasku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dadaku sakit jika mengingat Sasuke yang terus-terusan menyakitiku tapi sehabis itu ia meminta maaf padaku.

Apa maunya?

Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?

Apa sebenarnya ia benci padaku?

Kalau iya dia benci padaku, mengapa ia menatapku bersalah setiap kali bahuku bergetar menahan tangis? Aku benci itu! Mengapa ia tak melepaskanku begitu saja? Itu mungkin lebih gampang daripada harus seperti ini.

Sakitnya tak tertahankan. Perih. Pedih. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Mungkin, jika kelakuan Sasuke selama ini bisa membunuhku, aku sudah pasti terbunuh dengan sikapnya sekarang. Ralat, aku memang rasaku memang telah terbunuh dengan sikapnya.

Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dibalik semua ini? Sampai kapan aku menangis dalam diam dan tanpa suara? Sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan perasaan ini? Sampai kapan aku harus menahan gejolak amarah didalam dada? Kenapa realita begitu kejam? Jahat. Semua ini tidak adil.

Kurasakan air hangat mengalir dari kedua belah wajahku. Entahlah, ini terlalu sakit untuk tak ditangisi. Ini sakit, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Akupun sadar, aku tak berhak menangisinya. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi ... Tetap saja ...

... Dada ini terasa perih.

Ingatanku kembali terngiang saat pertama kali festival sekolah diadakan. Aku dan Sasuke yang waktu itu masih dalam keadaan rukun—karna Sasuke baru beberapa minggu pindah—menonton kembang api bersama. Tertawa bersama. Semuanya.

Aku merindukan saat-saat damai seperti itu. Tidak bisakah waktu terulang kembali? Aku tahu itu bodoh. Dan aku sadar, yang membuat aku dan Sasuke bertengkar dan saling menyakiti seperti ini adalah diriku sendiri.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan pahit itu. Meskipun dadaku memberontak, air mataku terus mengalir, aku tak bisa menghindari itu. Aku. Orang pertama yang merusak hubungan dan menyakiti diri sendiri.

Sudah terlalu lambat untuk meminta maaf dan memulai lagi sedari awal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Air mata sudah terlanjur jatuh banyak, dan aku juga masih tetap didalam kegengsianku yang terlalu tinggi ini.

Dan aku tahu sejak lama. Aku memang takkan bisa mengalahi Sasuke dalam bidang apapun. Karna pada dasarnya aku adalah gadis bodoh yang terus menyalahi orang lain meskipun itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Aku ... Tidak menyangka bahwa diriku sebodoh ini."

Dan air mata mengucur lagi, diikuti isakan kecil yang menemani setiap tetesan air mata. Kututup bibirku dengan sebelah tanganku, mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirku.

Nihil. Aku tahu itu. Isak tangisku takkan bisa kutahan karna sakitnya terlalu dalam. _Terlalu _dalam.

**...**

Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah. Ibu dibawah tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang entah siapalah itu, aku terlalu pusing untuk bangun dari tempat tidur pagi ini.

_Handphone_-ku bergetar. Kuambil dengan malas _handphone _tersebut dari meja disamping tempat tidurku dan membuka _e-mail_. Oh, dari Ino.

_From: Ino-_pig

_Re: Datang kerumahmu._

_Hai, Sakura! Kau tahu, satu kelas merindukan dirimu, haha. Kau ini sakit karna apa sih? Kiba dan Naruto sampai frustasi karna takut kau sakit karna mereka terus mengejekmu dengan Sasuke. Oh iya, tadi Sasuke sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya loh saat ia mendengar berita kau sakit. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah denganmu atas kejadian kemarin. _By the way_, bukan itu saja yang aku mau bicarakan. Tapi, satu kelas sudah berada dirumahmu saat ini. Lihat saja ke bawah. XD_

Kontan, aku langsung melonjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menggeser tirai yang menutupi jendela. Aku hampir pingsan karna melihat banyaknya jumlah motor yang terparkir rapih dihalaman rumahku. Dan, oh! Lihat motor balap warna biru tua itu! Itu punya Sasuke! Uh, aku sedang tak ingin melihatnyaaa!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang (Mungkin lebih—karna aku tahu pasti banyak yang datang) membuka pintuku. Aku, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ menengok kebelakang dan melihat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan teman-temanku satu kelas menatapku sambil menyengir. Kecuali Sasuke tentu saja—HAH SASUKE DISINI?!

Tenang, aku berteriak dalam hati. Lagipula, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga monsterku hari ini untuk berteriak kencang seperti itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur dan menunduk.

"Kenapa ... Kalian datang?" tanyaku. Mungkin terdengar seperti aku tak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka, tapi ... Masa bodohlah. Mana mungkin aku secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa aku tak menyukai hadirnya Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... Ka-Kau tak marah pada kami, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Oh, lihat saja. Gagapnya Hinata sekarang berpindah kepadanya.

Aku diam. Tak memilih merespon apapun. Lalu, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk kepalaku. Kutorehkan kepalaku keatas, Sasuke. Oh, tidak. Air mata ini rasanya telah menggenang disekitar pelupuk mataku.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk lagi. Tak berani melihatnya. Ia kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disampingku dan mengangkat wajahku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku." Perintahnya, aku diam. Kalau aku berbicara, pasti aku akan menangis, Sasuke.

"Kau ini bodoh—"

"Aku bodoh." _Good job,_ Sakura. Kau menangis dan berkata seperti itu dihadapan orang banyak. Uh, belum lagi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Aku menutup kedua belah mataku, bersiap melontarkan semuanya.

"Aku gadis bodoh! Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang dicaci musuhnya dan malah merasa sakit! Aku bodoh!" teriakku tak karuan. Sasuke yang kaget melepaskan kedua apitan tangannya pada kedua belah pipiku.

Aku menutup kedua belah wajahku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku kemudian. "Aku ... Bodoh." Isakku. Kurasakan semua orang didalam kamarku senyap sunyi, tak ada yang berkomentar.

Kurasakan Sasuke masih diam menatapku. "Aku bodoh, iya, 'kan? Kau saja sampai melihatku begitu," aku kemudian menghapus air mataku dengan kedua lenganku dan mencoba menyengir ria seperti biasa, menghalau rasa yang berkecamuk didalam dada.

"Sakura, yang kemarin—"

"Tidak. Itu sudah biasa, lagipula ... Karin masih menunggumu disana, bukan? Aku tak ada niatan untuk merasa lebih pantas dari Karin," ucapku menyengir ria. Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang merasa bersalah, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Karna, sejujurnya ... Aku juga sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Nah, nah! Sudah tangis-menangisnya! Kita disini untuk menjenguk Sakura, kawan!" teriak Tenten mencoba mencairkan suasana hening yang diciptakan oleh opera sabun gratisan _live _dari aku dan Sasuke.

Kemudian, semua menjadi ramai kembali—seolah melupakan kejadian diantaraku dan Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Kami tertawa, tersenyum, bercanda, hingga rasa sakit dikepalaku sedikit hilang. Tapi, tidak dengan dihatiku. Yang masih mengangakan luka yang sangat lebar.

"Kau ini sakit karna apa sih?" tanya Ino. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu banyak belajar," alibiku sambil menyengir ria kearah Ino. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke yang sedang menanggapi ocehan Naruto disampingnya.

Pemuda itu kembali datar. Kembali dingin. Dan satu hal yang pasti ...

... Kembali membenciku.

**...**

"Sakura! Benar, deh! Sasuke itu kayaknya menyukaimu!" seru Ino semangat.

Ah. Aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini dan Ino sudah mencekokiku dengan seruan lantangnya itu. Gosip lagi pasti.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Ia membenciku," ucapku. Ino lalu menggerakan telunjuknya kekanan lalu kekiri, seolah menentang jawabanku.

"Aku mendukung pendapat Ino, Sakura. Yang kudengar, kemarin ia putus dengan pacarnya yang bernama Karin itu," ucap Tenten dengan pose menggosip, sampai-sampai aku bingung. Mengapa Tenten yang tomboy itu menjadi penggosip seperti ini? Ino pasti telah menyebarkan wabah gosipnya.

"I-Itu benar kok, Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke-_san _itu kemarin putus, aku mendengarnya dari Naruto-_kun_ saat menelponku," ucap Hinata ikut-ikutan Ino dan Tenten. Ah, bukan jadi momok lagi kalau Hinata suka bertelponan dengan Naruto. Mereka itu 'kan pacaran.

"Oh, begitu." Ucapku seadanya, memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatiku sedikit senang saat ini. Tapi, kenyataan ia yang memutusi Karin sesaat setelah aku menangis dihadapannya itu sedikit menggangguku. Aku terlihat seperti pengganggu hubungan orang kalau orang lain tak tahu masalahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Tenten. Aku yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-ku kemudian menatap kearahnya malas.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja belajar," jawabku pura-pura tak tahu sambil melirik kearahnya.

"Bukan itu maksud Tenten, _Forehead_! Kau ini pintar tapi terkadang bodoh sekali ya." Ucap Ino, "maksud Tenten adalah; Langkah apa yang akan kau buat untuk menggaet Sasuke?," lanjutnya.

_Deg._

Wajahku memerah sedikit, namun berusaha kutahan sekuat tenaga. "A-Aku tidak perduli kepada hal itu, _Pig_. _Please_, jangan suka mencampuri urusanku apalagi memaksaku agar mengambil langkah kepada Sasuke," ucapku. Kasar memang, tapi tak apalah. Sekali-sekali aku harus mengasih pelajaran kepada mulut ember Ino.

**...**

"Sakura, kau tak usah mencuci piring kalau merasa tak enak badan."

"Tidak, Bu. Aku sudah sembuh," ucapku sambil mengusap permukaan piring dengan _spons_. Ibu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kearahku.

"_Mattaku_! Kau ini sama saja dengan Ayahmu, keras kepala. Tapi untungnya, kau keras kepala dalam urusan yang baik," ucap Ibu. Seketika aku menghentikan gerakan mengusap sabunku.

"Memangnya ... Aku sekeras kepala itu, ya?" tanyaku. Ibu kemudian terkekeh saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Hm. Keras kepala, bebal, tak bisa diatur, tapi sangat perduli kepada orang lain hingga membuat dirimu sakit sendiri," ucap Ibu sambil mengacak-acak surai merah mudaku.

"Aku tak seperti itu, Bu." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Ibu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau seperti itu, Sayang. Dulu, saat Hinata hilang waktu _camping_ SMP ... Kau mencarinya sendirian. Hingga kau pulang dengan luka dan memar disekujur tubuhmu," ucap Ibu. Aku sedikit merona malu ketika Ibu menyinggung hal itu.

"A-Aku hanya takut Hinata sakit atau bagaimana," ucapku. Ibu kemudian tersenyum maklum sambil berlalu.

"Dan tambahan satu lagi, kau tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

**...**

Huh. Apa-apaan itu?

Aku? Tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri?

_Well_, itu memang benar juga adanya _sih_. Tapi ... Aku 'kan berbohong mengenai perasaanku sendiri demi kebaikan orang lain. Apa itu salah?

Kupeluk boneka _teddy bear_ pemberian Ino saat aku berulang tahun kelima belas sambil mencemberutkan wajah. Kalau dilihat, aku ini seperti tokoh _tsundere_ dalam animasi yang sering ditonton Hinata.

Iya. Yang tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri, kalau kata Ino; Tokoh _tsundere_ itu kalau bilang benci berarti cinta. Kalau bilang iya berarti tidak. Kalau bilang tidak, berarti iya. _Well_, _everything that they say, it's the opposite from they're heart._

Mungkin sama. Dan, banyak yang menyetujui bahwa aku sama seperti tokoh _tsundere_. Aku juga mengakui (Didalam hati) bahwa aku _hampir_ sama dengan tokoh _tsundere_ tersebut.

Aku adalah tipe gadis yang mendahulukan gengsi dan martabat daripada perasaan. Kalau dilihat, aku adalah gadis realistis yang tak terlalu mengimajinasikan seseorang atau benda berdasarkan niat dan rasa semata.

Shikamaru pernah bilang (Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku) bahwa aku adalah gadis yang tak punya perasaan, karna mengutamakan realitas dan logika, bukan dengan perasaan atau hati. _Mungkin_, jika aku akan bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, aku akan membunuh setiap orang tanpa perasaan. _Well_, realitas.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Aku masih terkadang memikirkan perasaanku, meskipun tidak mengeluarkannya atau menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Tertutup memang, tapi ... Bagiku ini adalah hal yang terbaik.

Demi Uchiha Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Fuaaaah! Akhirnya jadi juga chap ini XD. Duh, aku baru sadar kalau yang nantiin Broken Angel banyak banget -,-. Aku sih udah bikin ide buat chapter broken angel, tapi ... Aku takut. Soalnya, BA kan berseri tuh ya. Di part satu ini, aku mau buat ending yang ngegantung. Dan aku takut, kalau banyak yang kecewa. Mungkin, di BA part satu banyak yang kecewa karna endingnya yang (Benar-benar) gantung. Tapi, di part 2 aku bakalan ngeluarin jurus diksi mautku, HWAHAHAHA! *Ketawa evil*, well. Setelah temen aku baca BA 2 dilaptopku, dia nangis kejer, dan semoga aja reaksinya sama kayak kalian semua. Tenang aja, BA gabakal discont. Aku cuma lagi bimbang aja.

**Balasan Review:**

**Subarashii Shinju: **Ini sudah lanjut, hehe. Terimakasih atas respon dan pujian kamu;)

**Febri Feven: **Ini sudah;)

**Ara-chan: **Terimakasih ;), ini sudah lanjut. XD

**CherrySand1: **Hehe, gitu deh. *garuk tembok*

**Kumada Chiyu: **Hai, _senpai_ ! Ini sudah lanjut kok ;)

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime: **Terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut ;)

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
